Journey into Mystery Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle2 = Death Finds a Way | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Luke Spandin loses the love of his life to Fred Gormit so he goes to the witch Annie Bat-Eyes for a evil curse. Any body part of item attached to a doll will make it a voodoo doll. Luke grabs a handkerchief of Fred's and throws it in the fire but just then the handkerchief falls off and Luke's sweat on the doll causes himself to die. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Clutching Hands | Writer3_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler3_1 = Cal Massey | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A writer murders another writer to steal his work, but the dead writer's hands continue to make trouble for him. First, by framing him for the murder of his publisher, then by signing a confession to the killing, and finally by throwing the gallow's switch. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Haunted | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Inker4_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A ghost scares off potential buyers of a derelict house. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = It Can't Miss | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker5_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = An accomplice to an escaped con kills a man who looks like his buddy so that the cops will find the body and think the escaped prisoner is dead while he assumes the dead man's identity. For his trouble, he is murdered by the escaped con so as to keep his secret silent. Unfortunately for him, it turns out the identity that he has assumed is that of mental patient permanently locked up in an asylum. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = Iron-Head | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker6_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = Bronson is a grave robber and a murderer. To avoid being captured by the authorities, he accepts a job as a deep-sea diver on a private yacht. Working for a captain named Mister Nash, Bronson discovers that the ship's crew have located a cache of black diamonds at the bottom of the South Pacific. He decides to murder the crew and keep the diamonds for himself. Donning a heavy diving suit, he blows up the yacht and swims to the ocean floor for the diamonds. Securing his treasure, Bronson slowly walks until he reaches a nearby island. The island is populated with superstitious natives who mistakenly believe that Bronson is some sort of water god. Dubbing him "Iron-Head", they hold him in high regard and keep a steady vigil over him. Bronson is afraid to remove his helmet, because if he reveals himself as a normal human, the natives will kill him. He holds out as long as he can, but within a few days, he begins to fall weak with hunger. The natives will not let him out of their sight, and he refuses to expose himself. Finally, one of the natives cuts off his head with an ax, revealing that he was never truly a god at all. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bronson Supporting Characters: * Mister Nash Antagonists: * Unnamed Caribbean natives Races and Species: * Locations: * The South Pacific Vehicles: * Mister Nash's private yacht | Notes = * "One Foot in the Grave" is reprinted in ''Monsters Unleashed'' #1. * "The Clutching Hands" is reprinted in ''Where Monsters Dwell'' #21. * "Haunted" is reprinted in ''Where Monsters Dwell'' #21. * "It Can't Miss" is reprinted in ''Chamber of Chills'' #5. * "Iron-Head" is reprinted in ''Tales of the Zombie'' #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}